


Rich boys don't attend public schools

by tfortaz



Category: DC Comics, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, Kissing, Love, M/M, SuperBat, Superman/Batman - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfortaz/pseuds/tfortaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark lurks around for the new boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More

**Author's Note:**

> I just opened an AO3 and I'm really happy that I can finally post some fics and stuff. So this is a high school series, thought it would be cute so I'm rolling with the punches, feel free to write anything you want and follow me on tumblr! http://whenclarkmetbruce.tumblr.com/  
> I also take prompts so just send it to my ask on tumblr :)

Clark put on his gym clothes back into his locker, smelly socks and all. He lifted his Levi jeans from the bench and put them on. His blue flannel was made of a wool fabric and he debated whether or not to wear it for it was pretty warm, especially after running a couple miles in gym. He thought for a minute and shrugged and put it on anyways.Clark got his red backpack and hunched it over his shoulder. 

"Calculus test next period, who are we copying this week?" Asked a familiar voice. It was Wally. Wally and Clark had a long list of classes together and at first Clark was excited, but man was that boy a lot to take in. Clark and Wally had their methods of cheating together in most classes but it didn’t help that they barely study for anything. This time Clark didn’t really care; he had other things in mind. Things like what the hell is  _Bruce Wayne_  doing in Metropolis High and not Gotham Prep.

 ”Not sure, tell me when you figure it out,” Clark said. Wally sighed and left the locker room. By now mostly everyone left and now Clark was free to venture the rows of locker to scope out Bruce Wayne. Clark didn’t personally know Bruce Wayne but he was cute and maybe he could even be friends with him. Finally, at the last row, he saw him. Bruce was putting on his white collared shirt on and had his back turned to Clark. He has back muscles lining from the bottom all the way to his shoulders. He wasn’t as big as Clark but something about him screamed sexy..

"Bruce Wayne?" Clark spoke quietly. Bruce shuddered a bit and turned around. He was still buttoning his shirt so his abdominal was clear.  _Oh god_ , Clark thought,  _I’m in love_.

"I’m kind of changing here. What do you want? Do I know you?" Bruce said sternly.

"No…I was just going to say that the uh locker rooms are going to be closed soon and uh the bell is going to-"

"Ring. I know how a school works," Bruce sneered.

"Do you need help getting around, I mean most people don’t jump into the middle of the school year-"

"Not to be rude, but who are you? I don’t know you and I can take care of myself thank you," Bruce put his messenger bag across his shoulder and looked up.

"See you around," Bruce said and passed Clark, leaving the locker room.

Clark stood there dumbfounded. That guy was a douche bag. And it made Clark want him  **more**. 


	2. Thank God for Billionaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Clark Kent partying with Bruce Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRRRRY It takes me so much time to upload these but I am a senior and currently working and applying to colleges so it's a lot of work :( BUT IM TRYIN MY HARDEST TO DO THIS OKAY AND YAY LONG CHAPTER!  
> Thank you for all the feedback so far I love you all! Any questions just send me a message on tumblr http://whenclarkmetbruce.tumblr.com/ :)  
> I don't know why I have so much dialogue in this chapter I never write this much dialogue but it was needed omg okay.

“A party...in _Gotham_?” Clark laughed as he got into the driver seat of his red pick up truck.

“Yes a party” Diana said seriously as she shimmed into the passenger seat.

“Why are you guys walking so fast!” Wally screamed across the school parking lot with food stuffed in his mouth.

“Can you hurry up Wally, I’m starving! I have pizza in the oven waiting for us and if you do come here faster I’m not giving you a bite at all” Clark called out.

Wally ran to the car, pushing through students eager to get home as well. He got in the backseat and joined in the conversation as Clark pulled out of his spot.

“This party will actually be so much fun” Wally inserted himself.

“I know, especially because the three of us are attending.”

“Hold on, I never agreed to going to this party!” Clark said.

“Can we just go because I want to participate in drinking this time.” Diana whispered.

Wally and Clark got quite. Diana wasn’t ever a big drinker...actually, she never took a sip of any alcohol. She says it’s toxic waste in your body fermenting suppressed feelings that are suppressed for many reasons. Basically, she hates that people are more truthful because humans shouldn’t have too many emotions in the open. She never opposed the boys to do it, but she decided (freshman year) she wouldn’t drink.

“Diana Prince wants to drink?” Clark scoffed. Wally was laughing.

“What? What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing.” Clark smiled.

“So will you come?”

“Fine.”

-

“A _party_?” Martha asked while cleaning the dishes.

“Yes mom a party.” Clark sighed.

“A _party_?” Jonathan questioned.

“You know where people gather around and socialize.”

“Don’t be fresh!”

“Mom…”

“Martha, what?”Jonathan bellowed a laugh.

Clark and Martha joined. The laughter felt familiar in the Kent household. Clark flashes back into memories of weekends with his dad on the farm and helping his mom bake. He misses Kansas, and if he could have it back he would in a heart beat. He likes the new friends he has made here but he wished he could have gone to high school back home. With Pete and Lana. Nothing made sense when he thought of the past. The farm went to foreclosure so fast Clark barely remembers it. He was stripped out of high school mid freshman year, he had to come to metropolis and meet new people, make new friends, and in the mist find himself. He dawned on those days. How scared he was, how vulnerable he was and  _ **how alone he was**_.

“Clark dear..?” Martha asked.

Clark was startled but looked up as smiled as if nothing happened.

“So this party, where is it?”

Clark knew if he said Gotham his parents would say no immediately. Gotham is a no go in any parents books. It was “dirty, unrulying and crime filled” his parents would say.

“Probably at Wally’s cousin’s house.”

“Wallys, cousin..?” Jonathan looked confused.

“Yeah, he um just got a job down in the city and wanted to celebrate with a few old classmates and Wally is allowed to bring some friends.”

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other for a long moment. Martha and Jonathan knew they has a golden child. Clark had pretty good grades (Mid 80’s), was respectful, responsible and a good boy. They didn’t think for a minute he would lie.

“Well okay...When is it?” Martha spoke slowly.

“Friday at 7.”

“Well alright, be safe, are you stay over Wally’s?”

“Probably.” Clark said over his shoulder as he went up the stairs texting Diana and Wally.

-

When they crossed the bridge to Gotham the car went silent. Everyone started out the window and wondered if this was a good idea but no one mentioned it. It was dark and a bit scary. When finally they saw city lights and streets with cars relief hit the three of them. It wasn’t as bad as it was made out to be. The streets weren't dirty, crime wasn’t in every corner and nothing was that terrible. To them it looked like a normal city.

“Who’s house is this again..?”

“Oliver Queen. He’s friends with Raven and he told her to invite everyone he knows, he just moved here from Starling City.”

“Wait, The Oliver Queen?” Wally drew back into his seat.

“Yes, why?”

“His family is second richest man in New York!”

“Who’s first?” Clark asked.

“The Wayne’s.”

Clark bit his tongue at the last name. Did they know that the Bruce Wayne was in their school? That Clark tried really hard to be his friend and the Bruce Wayne made him feel like an idiot? He decided they didn’t really need to know…

“Well really just Bruce Wayne, his parents are dead.”

“Way to be a softy Wally..” Diana rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that okay! But shit man, this guy is suppose to throw killer parties!”

Clark couldn’t get his mind of Bruce Wayne; what if he was there? What was he saying he probably was, billionaires are always friends with other billionaires. Clark thought of Bruce in a suit and tie at rich boy occasions talking stock market prices with other rich boys. Clark snapped back to reality and ignored his thoughts.

Oliver’s house was hard to miss. It was a huge mansion that was lit up from roof down the long driveway. A bunch of teenagers were scattered around the area left and right. Red cups were lined up along the grass and the smell of alcohol was strong enough to infest Clark’s car through his open windows. Clark finally found a place to park free of people and other obstructing things. The three of them got out of the car.

“Well...don’t I feel right at home.” Clark mumbled.

“Oh hush! Just enjoy yourself, remember not to drink too much, you’re the designated driver.” Diana winked. She started walking away.

“Hey hey hey!” Wally called out for her.

“What?” She turned around and came closer for the music was too loud for them to be talking across the lawn.

“Weren’t we suppose to be all together?”

“We will be, but I’m finding Raven so I’ll catch with the two of you later.” Diana smiled and walked away again.

Wally complained to Clark and Clark just ignored him. He expected Diana to leave, the poor girl was constantly with the boys all the time. She was around for the violent fights (which she did participate in sometimes and always proceeded to kick both of their asses), the too many video games, the stupid bickering about very stupid things that were tedious and monotonous and their infamous talks about girls. Clark didn’t talk about girls much unless Wally brought them up and when he did he kept up with an appearance. He didn’t know how he felt about them. He was with Lana for a bit back in Kansa but that’s because well they were so familiar with each other he thought why not. He had a thing for a upperclassmen named Lex, but it was crush and sometimes they would flirt. When Clark came to Metropolis all the girl swooned over him. He was tall, strong, with dark jet black hair and blue eyes. He didn’t look typical and he made flannels look good. Clark hooked up with a few girls here and there but he doesn’t feel right so lately he has been really just..alone.

Together, the boys walked into the overly exaggerated house with awe. Everything was perfect (besides the very drunk people). It looked unbelievable inside.

“Rich boys.” Wally snorted.

“What about them?” Said a voice that wasn’t to familiar to either of the boys. They turned around and Wally continued to speak.

“They get everything they want without even knowing what struggle is. Can’t believe Raven is friends with a guy like this!”

“I guess I really don’t know what struggle is.” The boy commented, smiling.

Wally swallowed his tongue. Clark chuckled. Oh was Wally an idiot.

“O-oliver Queen?” Wally looked shamefully at him.

“Indeed I am, and you must be Wally West, the asshole Raven speaks of so fondly!” He raised his hand for Wally to shake it and he did. Wally had his head down and mumbled “sorry” sportaically.  

“I’m sorry for Wally he is a total dumb ass, I’m Clark Kent by the way, nice house, or island really, you got here.” Clark grinned politically.

“It’s fine, I really don’t care, and nice to meet, make yourself feel at home, drinks are in the kitchen.”

“Thank you and sorry again” Wally interrupted.

“Whatever dude, it’s cool, enjoy.” He laughed and walked away.

Clark bursted into uncontrollable laughter and pointed at Wally. Wally rolled his eyes and parted his ways to the bathroom or wherever. Clark didn’t follow and just laughed to himself. While walking to the kitchen he saw a few familiar faces and was passed a couple of hello’s.

“Well I’ll be damned, stalking me?” A voice of soothing ocean waves commented as Clark was getting a beer out of the cooler.

Clark turned around slowly and saw a beautiful teenage boy with perfect jaw line, a button up shirt and black suit pants. Clark’s heart was speeding steadily to a rapid pace and he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He felt little but he was standing tall before the boy. He didn’t know how to react or what to do or what to say.

“Don’t you know how to say hello.” Bruce mentioned.

“S-sorry, hi.”

“What’s got you all tightened boy scout?”

“Nothing...my name is Clark, my name is Clark Kent.”

**Wow** , he thought, **I sound like an idiot**.

“I know that.”

Clark just started at him. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,_ was all Clark could manage to think.

“Didn’t you say you didn’t know me last week?” Was all Clark blurted out.

“I didn’t, but then you showed up to a lot of everywhere I went so I decided I should get to my stalkers name, this way if anything happens I know who did it.” Bruce smiled with his blue eyes but poker face expression on his face.

“Gee..How can I ever repay you.” Clark spoke sarcastically.

“Boy scout’s got a mouth on him don’t he.” Bruce took a sip of his beer.

Bruce’s face hinted at comity and triumph. Clark never felt this way towards anyone. He didn’t know what intrigued him about Bruce but he was interesting, different, and mysterious. Everytime he saw Bruce in the hall he would keep his head down but as soon as he passed Clark would turn around and just watch him walk away. Bruce’s personality was conflicting and you couldn’t read his eyes. Clark wanted to _know him_ , Clark wanted to _understand him_ , Clark just wanted to be his _friend_. And all of sudden Clark was glad Diana dragged him to this party. Thank god for _billionaires_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your support I love this fandom so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading feedback would be nice! My next chapter will be longer don't worry! This was a mini trial :)


End file.
